


Successor

by Kirishimami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Graduation, Hinted Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Inarizaki, Light Angst, Please stan Kita, Post-Canon, help me, literally crying over my own writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirishimami/pseuds/Kirishimami
Summary: What for, Atsumu thinks.His heart grows heavier with every second he watches Kita, so he rips his gaze off the other boy and forces himself to look down at the gym's floor.Kita was not going to be with them anymore.Kita was going to graduate.He was leaving. To go to university.So why, why on earth was Kita listening to all this, when it didn't concern him anymore.Kita didn't belong to Inarizaki anymore.





	Successor

Atsumu and Osamu are walking towards their school's gym in silence. The whole team had slept on the bus ride home, they all radiate the same drowsy aura and none of them is feeling particularly talkative.

Atsumu flinches at the stinging pain in his eyes when the coach turns on the lights, Osamu lets out a heartfelt groan that makes Suna snicker.

They sit down in front of their coach, and Atsumu knows he would fall asleep again if it weren't for Aran lightly smacking his shoulder now and then to keep him awake during their coaches' speech. Usually, he'd pay attention. He'd battle his heavy eyelids to soak up every word, every piece of advice their trainer might have to help him improve his game. But there was no point, was there? They had lost nationals. The year was over. New players would join them, the team would change completely.

And...

... their third years were going to graduate. Atsumu forces his chin up to look around his teammates, most listening to their coaches' words attentively, especially the first years' eyes burning with passion.

_'Naive',_ is what he thinks, and though his thoughts and lack of enthusiasm do make his eye twitch in embarrassment and anger, he can't bring himself to get fired up. Atsumu's tired eyes finally find the target they had frantically been searching for, and fixate on Kita. The team's captain is following every single one of their coaches' words, mouth in a flat line, showing that he is concentrating and processing what he's hearing.

_'What for'_, Atsumu thinks. His heart grows heavier with every second he watches Kita, so he rips his gaze off the other boy and forces himself to look down at the gym's floor.

Kita was not going to be with them anymore.

Kita was going to graduate.

He was leaving.

To go to university.

Who knows, he might even quit volleyball. How many people continued playing volleyball after graduating high school anyway? So why, why on earth was Kita listening to all this, when it didn't concern him anymore.

Kita didn't belong to Inarizaki anymore.

For no apparent reason, Atsumu's thoughts start going wild. Osamu would probably beat him into a pulp if he ever said any of this nonsense out loud. Atsumu can feel his throat slowly closing up and he can hear the blood rush in his ears, his vision becomes blurry as tears start filling up his eyes.

Another smack against his shoulder.

Atsumu snaps out of it.

Aran probably thought he'd fallen asleep.

Realising his sorry state Atsumu wipes his eyes on his shirt and takes a few deep breaths until he feels his heart rate going back to normal. He still doesn't raise his head.

Until a few minutes later the coach finishes his pep talk. The first years jump up and holler in response to whatever encouraging statement the man had ended his speech with. Atsumu didn't hear. Next to him, Osamu flinches, probably startled by the sudden noise. Atsumu turns his head over to his brother. From the looks of it, Osamu had fallen asleep on Suna's shoulder. Both boys were looking in opposite directions, as Osamu abashedly fixes his messed up hair. Atsumu decides to make fun of Osamu's flushed cheeks at another time.

Their teammates suddenly quiet down, and Atsumu looks up. His eyes widen when he sees Kita next to their coach. He somehow manages to hold his chin high without seeming pretentious, a skill Atsumu had always been tremendously jealous of. Kita looks at every single one of his, now former, teammates, before he starts talking.

Kita's voice was never loud. Or energetic. Not vibrant, not passionate like captain's voices usually were.

It was soothing.

And yet, he is the first one Atsumu pays attention to today, his tiredness almost erased, banned into the back of his brain.

"I am aware that I will be repeating a lot of coach Kurosu's words", Kita started, "but I would still like to say something. I know we lost today, but I think it was also an important lesson to everyone here. We worked hard. It wasn't enough. so we simply have to do more."

Atsumu blinks in confusion as his brain makes sense of those words. Not only did Kita seem unusually forceful, but, _we?_

When his eyes refocus on the captain Atsumu realises, to his absolute horror, that Kita is looking directly at him. As if he'd read his mind, Kita adds: "I might not be here to train with you anymore, though I'm still hoping you take some of the advice I've given and put it to good use in your future matches. So I'll be with you guys, anyway. The other third years, too. Our work won't go to waste" Kita's eyes finally let go of Atsumu when he nods in Aran's direction, and Atsumu, realising he'd been holding his breath, shakily exhales.

"If something is important enough, even if the odds are against you, you should still try. Don't give up. No matter how often you are defeated, you are born to victory. There will be obstacles. There will be doubters. Maybe you are your biggest doubter. There will be mistakes. But with hard work, there are no limits."

Again, Kita's eyes fixate on Atsumu. In sudden fear over his almost-breakdown from earlier possibly showing on his face, Atsumu wipes the back of his hands over his eyes and cheeks. 

Kita's mouth twitches. 

"If we had no winter, spring would not be as pleasant. You can only truly savour victory after having a taste of complete and utter defeat." Kita stops, and for just a second his gaze drops to the ground as he continues. "My time here was your winter. I regretfully admit I have given you a taste of this horrible flavoured loss. And I apologise."

The team starts mumbling in protest, but Kita shuts them down immediately by slightly raising his hands.

"But", he says, "with our lineup next year, I'm certain you will carry the team into the next season, and you will all have a taste of spring. I believe in all of you, and your next captain."

Next captain. Atsumu and Osamu look at each other, everyone's gazes fly to the second years.

They hadn't decided who was going to be the next captain. When the third years had decided to stay after the inter-high, they had pushed the matter off to later. Until now, Atsumu had completely forgotten about it, and judging by Osamu's confused look, he was the same.

"I know you guys are indecisive about it", Kita says. He grabs his bag, the only one that wasn't carelessly flung to the side but placed neatly on the bench. "and I know each of you second years would be able to bring the team to new heights. but allow me to make a suggestion."

Kita looks at each second year, he lets the silence drag out as the anticipation level of the entire team rises with every heartbeat, and at some point, Atsumu starts wondering whether Kita was a sadist or had a never discussed love for dramatic build-up.

"Atsumu."

"Yethh??"

Atsumu bites his tongue in shock over his name suddenly being called, and jumps, he literally jumps apparently, because next thing he knows is that he's on his feet, face to face with Kita who had approached him. he hears someone giggle but he doesn't dare for his eyes to leave his captain.

Because Kita smiles.

It's something rare.

It usually doesn't happen with the whole team present.

It happens when Kita thinks he's alone.

When he is content.

When he finishes a task he's spent all day on.

Kita doesn't smile at people.

But at this very moment, he gifts Atsumu a smile.

When Atsumu's vision goes blurry he realises he's been staring. He blinks, fast, and Kita smile grows a bit wider. "Atsumu, if the team agrees, I think you should be the new captain."

Atsumu has many questions. they're spiralling around his head, but before he can sort any of these his throat had already croaked out a "why" without his brain's consent. Kita's smile is replaced by a thoughtful expression, and Atsumu holds his breath.

"If I had to make it short", Kita says, "I'd say it's because taking care of an entire team might encourage you to get over your conceit and stop focusing solely on yourself."

With all his might, Atsumu resists the urge to kick Osamu, who dared to cackle at Kita's statement.

"However", Kita continues before disappointment could make its way into Atsumu's system, "I believe that you are the best when it comes to pulling people along with your enthusiasm. And also, that you are the one who would receive the most out of this position."

When Atsumu tilts his head in slight confusion, Kita's smile reappears. "I saw how much you're beating yourself up over this loss. But you should never let a bad situation bring out the worst in you. Being the captain of an entire team makes you aware of that. You're given the chance to show people you should not only be admired for your skills on the court but also your leading abilities. For how you can motivate your team. You're going to be a different captain than I was, but you can prove that your ways can bring you all further to the top"

Atsumu bites his lip. The entire team is dead silent. The only thing he can hear is his heartbeat. Being praised and acknowledged, suggested for the captain position by Kita, the captain he had always looked up to, who meant the world to him, has left Atsumu speechless.

Not knowing what to say, he lowers his head again to look to the ground, only to realise Kita is holding something in front of him, waiting for Atsumu to take it. It takes him an entire two seconds to realise what Kita was holding.

Kita's jersey top, which he'd already washed and folded back at the hotel. Atsumu looks from the piece of clothing to Kita, whose smile remains unreadable, then gazes to Osamu for support, but his brother is too amazed by the scene and doesn't hear Atsumu's silent cry for help. Behind Osamu, Suna nods, trying to encourage Atsumu to take the jersey, but Kita starts talking again before Atsumu can move.

"You don't need to accept this if you wish for someone else to be captain. If you don't think you're ready I can give it to-"

"I'm ready!!", Atsumu interrupts him. His voice comes out louder than he intended for it to and he clears his throat.

"I'll accept it. The captain position, I mean. I'll be the captain."

Atsumu tries his best to not stumble over his own words, tries to mask his excitement, his doubts, his fear, all while trying to talk over the noise of his beating heart in his ears. Kita's eyes light up for a split second and he shoves his hand with the jersey closer to Atsumu's chest, still patiently waiting for him to take it.

Atsumu hesitates as realisations start hitting him one after another.

Once he takes this jersey, he will officially be captain.

He will be the leader of the team.

He will act as the team's pillar, its cornerstone.

(He will get to boss Osamu around.)

and...

Kita will officially be gone. A former captain. A former team member.

...

Atsumu grabs the jersey. His shaky hand brushes against Kita's. The knot that has been steadily forming in his lower throat finally releases its hold of his body.

Atsumu's tears spill over.

"I won't disappoint you!"

The team cheers and Kita smiles his widest smile yet. "I know you won't, captain."

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing that i originally wrote on twitter because hq didn't give us any emotions to work with and i need to cope with chapters 365-370.  
follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kuuroyaku) if you wanna scream about hq with me!


End file.
